fictional_militaryfandomcom-20200214-history
United Earth Federation
The United Earth Federation (UEF) is a global government and a galactic commonwealth that controls the entirety of Earth. Nominally a union composed of multiple national autonomous republics, its government and economy are centralized under the Federal Parliament. It is the largest and only country in the world, with it encompassing the entire planet and a population with around 9.25 billion people with an additional _ billion people among the colonies. Etymology * Arabic: اتحاد الأرض المتحدة * Chinese: 联合地球联合会 * French: Fédération Terre Unie * Russian: Объединенная Федерация Земли * Spanish: Federación Unida de la Tierra History Main article: History of the United Earth Federation Early history Main article: History of Earth (2038 - 2096) The idea of a world government was an idea that has been around since the dawn of history. However, the idea didn't gain universal traction when the United Nations Parliamentary Assembly was formed. In 2476 the United Nations General Assembly was dissolved to give more power and funding into the United Nations Parliamentary Assembly. On the 11th of October, 2089, Secretary-General Vespasianus Burkhart announced the creation of the Colonial Security and Administration Bureau. See more: 2096 New York coup d'etat attempt By 2096, Secretary-General Josselin Pons announced that he would dissolve the UN and form a new organization that would directly take control of the nations of the world. On the 1st of October 2096, an attempted coup d'etat to oust Josselin out of power aimed at "preserving the free world". The task force included 15 tanks from the U.S army with an additional 6 from the French Army supported by 4 fighters of the Candian Air Force stormed New York to take down Josselin. However, instead of ousting Josselin, the task force commander, Major general Marcos Rudolph, ordered his troops to "protect the General-Secretary from any threats to democracy." On the 5th of October, Josselin Pons made his declaration of the United Earth Federation. A long bloody Civil War ensued between the Feds and the Indies, starting in 2096 and ending in 2104. It included the atomic bombing of Moscow and Prague, the Martian war of independence, the Jovian moons crisis and the official formation of the United Earth Federation. On the 11th of October, 2101, delegates from around 123 nations approved the formation of the United Earth Federation. Post-Civil War era In December of 2101, Josselin Pons became the first president of the United Earth Federation. During an after the civil war, the UEF had made extremely radical changes to centralized the economy of Earth Politics Main article: Politics of the UEF Governance The United Earth Federation according to the Federal Charter is an asymmetric federation and semi-presidential republic, wherein the presidency is head of state and the Prime Minister is head of government. The UEF is structured as a multi-party representative democracy, with the federal government being composed of three branches: * Legislative: The bicameral Federal Parliament, made up of the -member Assembly of Representatives and the - member Federation Council, has the power to adopt laws, declare war, the power to purse and impeach the president. * Executive: The President is the Commander-in-Cheif of the Armed Forces, can veto legislative bills and appoints the Prime Minister and other officers, who administer and enforce federal law and policies. * Judiciary: The Parliamentary Court and Supreme Court, who are appointed by members of parliament, interpret laws and can overturn laws they deem unconstitutional. Foreign relations Military Main article: United Earth Armed Forces The president is the commander-in-chief of the armed forces and appoints its leaders, the minister of defence and the Chief of Defence Staff. The UEF military is divided into the Ground Forces, Aerospace Force, and Navy. There are also three additional sub-services: Missle Defence Force, Espatier Troops, and the Marine Corps. As of 2498, the military comprised over _ active-duty personnel. Additionally, there are over _ reservists that are divided among the Internal Troops, Naval Auxillary Corps, Civil Aerospace Patrol, and Starship Auxilary Force, with an additional number of _ personnel in the Colonial Militia. The UEF government's official 2495 military budget is about 23.7 trillion credits (185.808 trillion dollars). Political divisions Geography The United Earth Federation is a federal republic Law enforcement and crime Main article: Law enforcement in the United Earth Federation and Crime in the United Earth Federation Law enforcement in the United Earth Federation is primarily the responsibility of the Federal Police with a systematical and highly centralized hierarchy of police officers and commissioners. Economy Transport Railway transport in the United Earth Federation is under the control of the Ministry of Railways and Transportation. The ministry accounts for 17.56% of the country's budget and handles more the 43% of the freight traffic and 57% of the passenger traffic. Over 95% of trains and trams are automated, which is the largest in history. Railways in the U.E.F use an electrical engine. The Federal Merchant Navy is the largest merchant navy in human history. Demographics Culture